l5rfandomcom-20200216-history
Tsuruchi Jiyuna
Kuni Jiyuna was a Earth shugenja and Jade Magistrate of the Crab Clan. After her marriage became Tsuruchi Jiyuna. Topaz Championship During the contest of the Topaz Championship in 1160 Kuni Jiyuna was attacked by the Bog Hag Shikageko who was disguised as the monk Murai. Moto Najmudin, Tsuruchi Fusako and Matsu Takenao fought the creature who was killed by a jade spell of Jiyuna. Najmudin was awarded with the championship. The Topaz Championship, by Shawn Carman Station Doji Jotaro granted Najmudin a position as yoriki, assistant to an Imperial Magistrate. He selected Takenao, Fusako and Jiyuna as his doshin. Crane Lands Jiyuna and his associates discovered a maho-tsukai operating in the Crane lands in 1161. When she was finally defeated, they found a symbol featured prominently among his belongings and tattooed across her torso several times. It was an ancient nomad pictogram from the Burning Sands, resembling a mythical beast, similar to a flaming horse or a Ki-rin. Glimpse of Tomorrow, by Rich Wulf Blood and the Ki-rin The four were later stationed on their respective Clan lands and Jiyuna went to the Kaiu Wall. In 1165 she and her former companies were requested by acting Agasha Daimyo Agasha Chieh to join again Najmudin, beginning a mission related with maho-tsukais and the Ki-rin. Rain of Blood Jiyuna was with their companions and the legendary Matsu Hitomi at the City of Remembrance when the Rain of Blood covered the Empire. She defended the City against the newly corrupted and the attack of a tainted Yoritomo Kitao and her pirates. They had each been promoted to investigate Bloodspeakers within their individual clans' lands, and they began each to report directly to the Emerald Champion, Yasuki Hachi, or one of his senior magistrates. Forgotten Lore, by Shawn Carman Kisada's Return In 1166 the Crab Clan was advised by the tainted poet Rezan that an important event needed their presence. The place was Volturnum, and the event would happen beside the ruined Oblivion's Gate. The truce of two years Daigotsu had offered to the Empire was still in force, so they did not expect any trap from the tainted. Jinuya was one of the samurai who marched there led by the Hiruma Daimyo, Hiruma Todori. They were attacked by Bloodspeakers but protected the Gate long enough for Kisada to return to the mortal world. The Resurrection Crane Economic Manipulation Jiyuna noticed a Crane had travelled under false documents as a Yasuki trader, making several trips to Crab lands. Every time the agent journeyed there was a bandit attack in the rice caravans between the Crane and Crab, and as a result the price of rice inflated. In 1167 Jiyuna discovered that the agent was Kakita Osei, who had already died in an improptu duel with a Lion. Anyhow she told it to Hida Benjiro, guessing Osei had not been working alone. Benjiro departed to Toshi Ranbo to question about the matter to the Crane. Simple Economics, by Shawn Carman and Fred Wan Marriage In 1169 Jiyuna married with Tsuruchi Nobumoto during the Spring Archery contest, taking the Tsuruchi name, Tsuruchi Jiyuna. The betrothal was arranged in the Winter Court at Kyuden Otomo in 1168. Excluding the firstborn of this marriage, all subsequent children who showed signs of the ability to speak with the kami would be offered for training in the Kuni Dojos, and to be trained there if the Kuni judged them acceptable. The other children would be trained in the Tsuruchi dojo. Winter Court Kyuden Otomo 1168, p. 13 External Links * Kuni Jiyuna (Reign of Blood) Kuni Jiyuna Category:Characters with Pictures Category:Jade Magistrates